Friends Season 1 Episode 18
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:14,214 --> 00:00:16,375 We're running low on resumes. 2 00:00:16,583 --> 00:00:19,347 You want a job with Popular Mechanics? 3 00:00:19,552 --> 00:00:23,579 If you're gonna work for mechanics, those are the ones. 4 00:00:23,990 --> 00:00:28,654 Guys, I'm going for anything here. I can't be a waitress anymore. 5 00:00:28,862 --> 00:00:33,993 I'm sick of the lousy tips. I'm sick of being called "Excuse Me." 6 00:00:34,734 --> 00:00:38,397 -Paper cut! Paper cut! -Here. 7 00:00:40,940 --> 00:00:43,738 Grapefruit juice! Grapefruit juice! 8 00:00:44,711 --> 00:00:47,874 Okay, we're almost done. Only 20 more to go. 9 00:00:48,081 --> 00:00:52,677 -Rach, did you proofread these? -Yeah. Why? 10 00:00:53,186 --> 00:00:57,885 Nothing. I'm sure they'll be impressed with your "compuper" skills. 11 00:00:58,258 --> 00:01:03,195 Oh, my God! Do you think it's on all of them? 12 00:01:06,466 --> 00:01:10,129 No, I'm sure the Xerox machine caught a few. 13 00:01:19,712 --> 00:01:21,839 The One With the Poker 14 00:02:09,329 --> 00:02:14,767 They call this a love seat but I'm not feeling anything special towards you. 15 00:02:24,744 --> 00:02:26,507 -Hey, guys. -Hey. 16 00:02:27,514 --> 00:02:29,106 Hi, ladies. 17 00:02:29,315 --> 00:02:32,773 Can I get you anything? Did you bring the mail? 18 00:02:32,986 --> 00:02:37,286 -Lots of responses. -Really? Sure, we have scones left! 19 00:02:37,891 --> 00:02:38,880 Read them. 20 00:02:39,092 --> 00:02:43,654 "Dear Miss Greene: Thank you for your inquiry. However" 21 00:02:44,497 --> 00:02:50,265 -We have apple cinnamon -"Dear Ms. Greene...." Yeah, yeah! No. 22 00:02:53,072 --> 00:02:55,438 -What? -Your Visa bill is huge! 23 00:02:56,776 --> 00:02:57,936 Give me that. 24 00:02:58,411 --> 00:03:01,574 Linda's great. Why won't you go out with her? 25 00:03:01,781 --> 00:03:04,079 -I don't know. -ls this about her... 26 00:03:04,284 --> 00:03:07,583 ... "The Flintstones could have really happened" thing? 27 00:03:07,787 --> 00:03:12,417 It's not just that. I want someone who does something for me... 28 00:03:12,625 --> 00:03:14,616 ...who gets my heart pounding. 29 00:03:15,728 --> 00:03:17,696 Who makes me.... 30 00:03:19,332 --> 00:03:22,324 Little playthings with yarn? 31 00:03:23,403 --> 00:03:24,768 What? 32 00:03:24,971 --> 00:03:27,804 Could you want her more? 33 00:03:28,241 --> 00:03:29,230 Who? 34 00:03:29,442 --> 00:03:32,934 Dee, the sarcastic sister from What's Happening!!. 35 00:03:40,386 --> 00:03:43,150 Look, I'm totally over her. 36 00:03:43,356 --> 00:03:44,653 -Hi! -Coffee? 37 00:03:44,857 --> 00:03:47,348 -No, we're fine. -Okay. 38 00:03:52,765 --> 00:03:55,791 -Shut up! -We're not saying anything. 39 00:03:56,002 --> 00:03:58,630 -What? -Joey cried last night. 40 00:03:59,939 --> 00:04:03,306 -Thank you. -We were playing poker 41 00:04:03,509 --> 00:04:07,775 There was chocolate on the three. It looked like an eight. 42 00:04:07,981 --> 00:04:11,439 You should have seen him. "Read them and weep!" 43 00:04:11,651 --> 00:04:13,482 And then he did. 44 00:04:14,687 --> 00:04:18,487 Now, how come you guys have never played poker with us? 45 00:04:18,691 --> 00:04:22,787 Yeah, what is that? Like some kind of sexist guy thing? 46 00:04:22,996 --> 00:04:27,160 -It's poker, so only guys can play? -No. Women can play. 47 00:04:27,367 --> 00:04:32,134 Then, what is it? Some kind of, like, some kind of, you know 48 00:04:32,338 --> 00:04:34,329 All right, what is it? 49 00:04:35,842 --> 00:04:37,969 There are just no women in our game. 50 00:04:38,177 --> 00:04:41,977 We just don't know any women who know how to play poker. 51 00:04:42,181 --> 00:04:45,617 That is a lame excuse. It's a typical guy response. 52 00:04:45,818 --> 00:04:47,786 Do you know how to play? 53 00:04:48,354 --> 00:04:50,219 No. 54 00:04:51,324 --> 00:04:54,350 -But you could teach us. -No. 55 00:04:59,132 --> 00:05:03,660 Okay, so now we draw cards. 56 00:05:06,306 --> 00:05:08,968 So I wouldn't need any. I have a straight. 57 00:05:09,175 --> 00:05:12,110 -Oh, good for you! -Congratulations! 58 00:05:14,547 --> 00:05:18,381 -Pheebs, how many do you want? -I just need two. 59 00:05:18,584 --> 00:05:22,179 The 10 of spades and the 6 of clubs. 60 00:05:23,356 --> 00:05:26,689 -No, you can't -I have the 10 of spades! Here. 61 00:05:26,893 --> 00:05:28,485 Thanks! 62 00:05:29,862 --> 00:05:34,492 -No, you can't do that. -Don't need them. I'm going for fours. 63 00:05:34,701 --> 00:05:36,396 Oh, you're 64 00:05:37,670 --> 00:05:42,004 You're going for fours. Chandler, could you? Thanks, man. 65 00:05:47,013 --> 00:05:48,173 Here we go. 66 00:05:48,381 --> 00:05:51,475 We've got salmon roulettes and crudites. 67 00:05:51,684 --> 00:05:53,515 What are you doing? 68 00:05:53,720 --> 00:05:57,554 In poker, there's no food with more than one syllable. 69 00:05:57,757 --> 00:06:01,818 It's got to be like chips or dip or pretz 70 00:06:03,096 --> 00:06:08,261 I hope you'll let it slide just this once. I was all out of "pretz." 71 00:06:09,736 --> 00:06:10,998 Now the dealer 72 00:06:11,204 --> 00:06:14,935 We got it. Let's play for real. High stakes. Big bucks! 73 00:06:15,141 --> 00:06:20,169 You sure? Phoebe just threw away two jacks because they didn't look happy. 74 00:06:23,850 --> 00:06:26,785 But I'm ready. So just deal. 75 00:06:26,986 --> 00:06:30,012 Okay, last-minute lesson! Joey.... 76 00:06:30,223 --> 00:06:31,656 Three. 77 00:06:31,858 --> 00:06:32,847 Eight. 78 00:06:33,426 --> 00:06:36,623 Eight. Three. All right, very good. 79 00:06:40,666 --> 00:06:42,531 Damn it, damn it, damn it! 80 00:06:42,735 --> 00:06:46,262 Joey had two fives showing, so for you to raise was 81 00:06:46,472 --> 00:06:48,167 Yes? 82 00:06:48,374 --> 00:06:50,638 Downright gutsy. 83 00:06:52,979 --> 00:06:55,971 -I see, so you were lying. -About what? 84 00:06:56,182 --> 00:06:59,345 -About how good your cards were. -I was bluffing. 85 00:07:00,286 --> 00:07:02,584 And what is bluffing? 86 00:07:04,624 --> 00:07:07,821 Is it not another word for lying? 87 00:07:08,027 --> 00:07:13,226 Sorry to break up this party, but I've got to go fax resumes before work. 88 00:07:13,433 --> 00:07:15,901 -We've got to settle. -Settle what? 89 00:07:17,503 --> 00:07:20,165 The Jamestown colony of Virginia. 90 00:07:21,841 --> 00:07:24,969 See, King George is giving us the land.... 91 00:07:27,713 --> 00:07:31,877 -The game, Rachel. You owe us money. -Right. 92 00:07:32,084 --> 00:07:35,747 It's their first time. Let's forget about the money. 93 00:07:35,955 --> 00:07:38,583 Hell, no. We'll pay! 94 00:07:38,791 --> 00:07:42,158 Monica, I had another answer all ready. 95 00:07:43,496 --> 00:07:46,124 And you know what? We want a rematch. 96 00:07:46,332 --> 00:07:49,893 That's fine with me. Could use some money. 97 00:07:51,471 --> 00:07:56,465 -You're enjoying this, aren't you? -Well, yeah, I am. 98 00:07:56,909 --> 00:08:01,107 So you get your ya-yas by taking money from your friends. 99 00:08:02,715 --> 00:08:05,980 Yes, and I get my ya-yas from KEA. 100 00:08:07,487 --> 00:08:11,548 You have to put them together yourself, but they cost less. 101 00:08:12,225 --> 00:08:15,092 Look, this is poker. I play to win. 102 00:08:15,294 --> 00:08:17,762 For me to win, others have to lose. 103 00:08:17,964 --> 00:08:21,491 If you're gonna play, don't expect me to be nice. 104 00:08:21,701 --> 00:08:24,636 Because once those cards are dealt.... 105 00:08:33,813 --> 00:08:35,337 Yeah? 106 00:08:38,518 --> 00:08:41,180 I'm not a nice guy. 107 00:08:47,527 --> 00:08:49,188 All right, let's eat. 108 00:08:49,395 --> 00:08:53,229 Did you get that from the "I Love Rachel Pizzeria"? 109 00:08:53,666 --> 00:08:57,500 -You still on that? -What was with that Black Bart speech? 110 00:08:57,703 --> 00:09:01,070 "When I play poker, I'm not a nice guy." 111 00:09:01,807 --> 00:09:03,240 You're way off. 112 00:09:03,442 --> 00:09:07,071 No, I don't think so, because I think you love her! 113 00:09:07,813 --> 00:09:12,512 No. I might have had feelings for her at one time. Not anymore. 114 00:09:12,718 --> 00:09:13,776 I just 115 00:09:13,986 --> 00:09:17,319 Marcel! Where are you going with that disk? 116 00:09:17,523 --> 00:09:20,014 You are not putting that on again. 117 00:09:20,226 --> 00:09:24,185 If you press that button, you are in very big trouble. 118 00:09:55,027 --> 00:09:57,655 You believe what a jerk Ross was being? 119 00:09:57,863 --> 00:10:01,390 -Yeah, I know. -He can get really competitive. 120 00:10:03,869 --> 00:10:05,302 What? 121 00:10:05,738 --> 00:10:08,969 "Hello, kettle? This is Monica. You're black!" 122 00:10:09,175 --> 00:10:11,006 Please! 123 00:10:13,713 --> 00:10:15,874 I'm not as bad as Ross. 124 00:10:16,082 --> 00:10:19,540 I beg to differ. The Pictionary incident? 125 00:10:20,052 --> 00:10:21,849 That wasn't an incident. 126 00:10:22,054 --> 00:10:26,491 I was gesturing and the plate slipped out of my hand. 127 00:10:30,396 --> 00:10:33,797 -I got an interview! -You're kidding! Where? 128 00:10:34,000 --> 00:10:36,764 Saks Fifth Avenue. 129 00:10:36,969 --> 00:10:38,664 Oh, Rachel! 130 00:10:39,138 --> 00:10:42,596 It's like the mother ship is calling you home. 131 00:10:46,078 --> 00:10:50,071 -What's the job? -Assistant buyer. 132 00:10:50,650 --> 00:10:53,084 I would be shopping! 133 00:10:54,186 --> 00:10:56,654 For a living! 134 00:10:57,990 --> 00:11:01,949 That's Aunt lris. She's been playing poker since she was 5. 135 00:11:02,161 --> 00:11:05,130 You've got to listen to every word she says. 136 00:11:05,631 --> 00:11:08,532 -ls Tony Randall dead? -I don't think so. 137 00:11:08,734 --> 00:11:12,397 -He may be now. I hit him with my car. -My God, really? 138 00:11:12,605 --> 00:11:16,063 No, that's bluffing. Lesson number one. 139 00:11:17,443 --> 00:11:22,938 Let me tell you something. Everything you hear at a poker game is pure crap! 140 00:11:23,149 --> 00:11:25,640 -Nice earrings. -Thank you. 141 00:11:27,887 --> 00:11:32,654 -Girls, sit down. -Aunt lris, this is Phoebe and Rachel. 142 00:11:32,858 --> 00:11:36,760 Listen, I'm parked at a meter. Let's do it. Okay? 143 00:11:37,630 --> 00:11:40,098 We'll start with five-card draw. 144 00:11:40,299 --> 00:11:46,238 Then we'll go into the studs and the hold 'ems. I talked to Cousin Nathan. 145 00:11:46,439 --> 00:11:49,897 Don't touch the cards when somebody is dealing. 146 00:11:54,613 --> 00:11:55,705 How is Nathan? 147 00:11:55,915 --> 00:11:59,476 Now he thinks he's a man in a woman's body. 148 00:11:59,685 --> 00:12:02,779 Don't you mean a woman in a man's body? 149 00:12:03,222 --> 00:12:05,452 It should be so simple. 150 00:12:16,035 --> 00:12:19,471 Ross, could we please listen to anything else? 151 00:12:19,672 --> 00:12:21,572 All right. 152 00:12:37,556 --> 00:12:39,683 I'm gonna pay for that tonight. 153 00:12:45,164 --> 00:12:47,632 Hi. Guys, guess what? 154 00:12:47,833 --> 00:12:52,668 The fifth dentist caved, and now they're all recommending Trident? 155 00:12:58,677 --> 00:13:00,736 No, the interview! 156 00:13:01,180 --> 00:13:04,047 Unbelievable! She absolutely loved me. 157 00:13:04,250 --> 00:13:08,152 We talked for over two hours. We've the same taste in clothes. 158 00:13:08,354 --> 00:13:10,788 And I went to camp with her cousin. 159 00:13:10,990 --> 00:13:15,450 -The job is perfect! I can do this. -That's great! 160 00:13:15,661 --> 00:13:19,757 -Then she told a funny story. -Great, tell us and we'll laugh. 161 00:13:19,965 --> 00:13:21,990 Let's play poker! 162 00:13:23,435 --> 00:13:27,929 Listen, we talked about it and if you don't wanna play, it's okay. 163 00:13:28,140 --> 00:13:33,077 Yes, we can play some other game. Like Pictionary? 164 00:13:34,880 --> 00:13:36,245 Very funny. 165 00:13:36,448 --> 00:13:40,475 -But we'd like to try poker again. -Yes, I think we should. 166 00:13:40,686 --> 00:13:46,386 -Do you want me to shuffle those? -That's okay, I'm gonna give it a go. 167 00:13:55,234 --> 00:13:58,226 So Pheebs owes $7. 50. Monica owes $10.00. 168 00:13:58,437 --> 00:14:01,429 And Rachel, you owe 1 5 big ones! 169 00:14:02,274 --> 00:14:07,610 Thanks for teaching us Cross-Eyed Mary. We gotta play that other way. 170 00:14:08,447 --> 00:14:12,349 All right, here's my $7.50. But this money is cursed. 171 00:14:12,551 --> 00:14:15,179 -What? -I cursed it! 172 00:14:16,522 --> 00:14:19,389 Now bad things will happen to the spender. 173 00:14:19,692 --> 00:14:23,560 I'll take it. Bad things happen to me anyway. 174 00:14:24,096 --> 00:14:26,997 This way, I can split them up with a movie. 175 00:14:27,199 --> 00:14:32,501 So that just leaves the big Greene poker machine, who owes 1 5. 176 00:14:34,006 --> 00:14:36,566 Could you be any smugger? 177 00:14:36,775 --> 00:14:40,370 Let's see. Rach, I'm opening up a new art gallery... 178 00:14:40,579 --> 00:14:45,607 ...and I could sure use the portraits of Lincoln and Hamilton. 179 00:14:47,119 --> 00:14:51,283 It's so typical. "I'm a man! I have a penis! 180 00:14:51,490 --> 00:14:55,688 I have to win money to exert my power over women!" 181 00:14:58,764 --> 00:15:00,288 This isn't over. 182 00:15:00,633 --> 00:15:03,693 We'll play you again. We'll win. You'll lose. 183 00:15:03,903 --> 00:15:05,632 You'll beg. We'll laugh. 184 00:15:05,838 --> 00:15:11,071 We'll take every last dime you have. And you'll hate yourselves forever! 185 00:15:13,245 --> 00:15:16,339 Kind of stepped on my point there, Mon. 186 00:15:16,548 --> 00:15:19,949 I can't believe you lost! How much did they take? 187 00:15:20,152 --> 00:15:22,052 Like 30 bucks. 188 00:15:22,254 --> 00:15:24,950 -I'll give you that money back. -Really? 189 00:15:25,157 --> 00:15:29,059 No, I'm bluffing! You guys haven't learned crap! 190 00:15:31,797 --> 00:15:34,425 -Hand me the cards! -Can l? 191 00:15:34,633 --> 00:15:36,430 Yes! 192 00:15:42,508 --> 00:15:48,504 Wanna give us your money now? We can skip the formality of really playing. 193 00:15:48,714 --> 00:15:53,048 No, that's fine. We'll see who has the last laugh, monkey boy. 194 00:15:55,955 --> 00:15:59,118 Done with chitchat? Ready for serious poker? 195 00:15:59,325 --> 00:16:03,421 You guys, look! The one-eyed jack follows me wherever I go. 196 00:16:04,697 --> 00:16:06,562 Right. Serious poker. 197 00:16:06,765 --> 00:16:11,464 -Mon, got any more of those salmon? -You want to eat or play poker? 198 00:16:11,670 --> 00:16:14,833 -Where are you going? -To the bathroom. 199 00:16:15,040 --> 00:16:17,838 Want to go to the bathroom or play poker? 200 00:16:18,043 --> 00:16:19,670 Go to the bathroom. 201 00:16:22,047 --> 00:16:24,641 -Well, I'm gonna order a pizza. -No! 202 00:16:24,850 --> 00:16:29,753 I'm waiting to hear from that job. The store closes at 9:00. Eat then. 203 00:16:29,955 --> 00:16:34,153 That's fine. I'll just have a Tic Tac to hold me over. 204 00:16:34,860 --> 00:16:39,194 All right. Cincinnati. No blinds. Everybody, ante. 205 00:16:39,398 --> 00:16:40,387 Yes! 206 00:16:41,600 --> 00:16:43,534 Or no. 207 00:16:45,404 --> 00:16:50,501 -All right! Your money's mine, Greene. -Your fly's open, Geller. 208 00:16:56,415 --> 00:17:02,411 You know what I just realized? Joker is poker with a "J"! 209 00:17:04,757 --> 00:17:06,224 Coincidence? 210 00:17:07,493 --> 00:17:11,395 That's jo-incidence with a "C"! 211 00:17:21,974 --> 00:17:25,205 -Phoebe? -Yeah, I'm out. 212 00:17:26,245 --> 00:17:28,873 -I'm in. -Me too. 213 00:17:29,081 --> 00:17:30,946 Me too. What do you got? 214 00:17:31,617 --> 00:17:36,350 You better hop out of the shower, because I got a flush. 215 00:17:39,258 --> 00:17:40,885 Well, well, well! 216 00:17:41,160 --> 00:17:45,927 Hop back in, bucko, because I got four sixes! 217 00:17:46,165 --> 00:17:50,192 I got four sixes! I won! I actually won! Oh, my God! 218 00:17:50,402 --> 00:17:53,496 You know what? I'll make a little Ross pile. 219 00:17:53,705 --> 00:17:54,865 Look! 220 00:17:55,074 --> 00:17:59,977 I think that one was Ross'. And I think that one was Ross'. 221 00:18:01,380 --> 00:18:05,248 Well, I have got your money And you'll never see it 222 00:18:05,451 --> 00:18:07,715 And your fly's still open 223 00:18:07,953 --> 00:18:09,921 I made you look 224 00:18:12,791 --> 00:18:15,385 -I'm in. -I couldn't be in-er. 225 00:18:15,594 --> 00:18:18,188 Monica, in or out? 226 00:18:18,597 --> 00:18:20,690 I hate this game! 227 00:18:28,540 --> 00:18:29,973 Joey, your bet. 228 00:18:30,175 --> 00:18:33,406 I fold like a hooker who got hit in the stomach... 229 00:18:33,679 --> 00:18:36,648 ... by a fat guy with sores on his face. 230 00:18:40,152 --> 00:18:41,380 I'm out. 231 00:18:42,921 --> 00:18:46,084 -Ross? -I'm very in. 232 00:18:46,725 --> 00:18:48,989 -Chandler? -Couldn't be more out. 233 00:18:49,194 --> 00:18:51,992 Me too. Rachel? 234 00:18:52,397 --> 00:18:58,393 I will see you and I'll raise you. Do you wanna waste another buck? 235 00:18:59,338 --> 00:19:02,102 No, not this time. What did you have? 236 00:19:02,307 --> 00:19:04,207 -I'm not telling. -Show them. 237 00:19:04,409 --> 00:19:05,467 -No. -Show them! 238 00:19:05,677 --> 00:19:09,773 -Get your hands out of there! -I've had dates like this. 239 00:19:11,984 --> 00:19:15,044 Boy, you really can't stand to lose, can you? 240 00:19:15,320 --> 00:19:20,587 Your whole face is getting red. Veins popping out of your temple! 241 00:19:20,792 --> 00:19:24,159 Plus, that shirt doesn't really match those pants. 242 00:19:27,966 --> 00:19:31,299 -I'm not losing. -You're definitely losing. 243 00:19:31,503 --> 00:19:33,471 Hello. Rachel Greene. 244 00:19:35,340 --> 00:19:38,207 Excuse me. It's about the job! 245 00:19:38,810 --> 00:19:41,142 Barbara, hi! How are you? 246 00:19:45,951 --> 00:19:48,249 No, I understand. 247 00:19:49,755 --> 00:19:54,021 Come on. No, I'm fine. Don't be silly. Yeah. 248 00:19:54,226 --> 00:19:57,992 But if anything else opens up, please 249 00:19:58,197 --> 00:19:59,824 Hello? 250 00:20:17,983 --> 00:20:19,177 Sorry, Rach. 251 00:20:19,685 --> 00:20:22,620 There's gonna be lots of other stuff. 252 00:20:22,821 --> 00:20:24,345 Okay. 253 00:20:25,290 --> 00:20:27,190 Where were we? 254 00:20:28,026 --> 00:20:33,760 Five-card draw. Jacks are better. Nothing wild. Everybody, ante. 255 00:20:34,633 --> 00:20:39,366 -Look, Rach, we don't have to do this. -Yes, we do. 256 00:20:41,673 --> 00:20:43,766 -All right. Check. -Check. 257 00:20:44,142 --> 00:20:47,270 -I'm in for 50 cents. -Call. 258 00:20:47,479 --> 00:20:49,276 I'm in. 259 00:20:49,681 --> 00:20:52,275 I see your 50 cents... 260 00:20:52,484 --> 00:20:55,976 ...and I raise you $5. 261 00:20:56,822 --> 00:20:59,154 I thought it was a 50-cent limit. 262 00:20:59,358 --> 00:21:02,293 I just lost a job, I'd like to raise it $5. 263 00:21:02,494 --> 00:21:04,962 Does anyone have a problem with that? 264 00:21:05,530 --> 00:21:07,725 -Not at all. -No. 265 00:21:11,903 --> 00:21:13,427 Loser? 266 00:21:21,313 --> 00:21:25,181 -No, I fold. -What do you mean, you fold? 267 00:21:25,417 --> 00:21:29,820 I thought that, "Once the cards are dealt, I'm not a nice guy." 268 00:21:30,055 --> 00:21:32,649 Were you just full of it? 269 00:21:45,771 --> 00:21:46,829 I'm in. 270 00:21:47,673 --> 00:21:49,834 -How many do you want? -One. 271 00:21:51,343 --> 00:21:53,277 Dealer takes two. 272 00:21:53,645 --> 00:21:56,580 -What do you bet? -I bet $2. 273 00:21:58,216 --> 00:22:01,117 Okay. I see your $2... 274 00:22:01,320 --> 00:22:04,050 ...and I raise you... 275 00:22:05,324 --> 00:22:07,019 ... 20. 276 00:22:11,830 --> 00:22:13,695 I see your $20... 277 00:22:14,766 --> 00:22:16,791 ... raise you $25. 278 00:22:22,240 --> 00:22:26,370 I see your $25 and Monica, get my purse. 279 00:22:32,117 --> 00:22:34,711 Rachel, there's nothing in it. 280 00:22:35,787 --> 00:22:38,278 Okay, then get me your purse. 281 00:22:43,295 --> 00:22:46,196 -Here you go. Good luck! -Thank you. 282 00:22:46,698 --> 00:22:50,259 I saw your $25 and I raise you... 283 00:22:50,802 --> 00:22:52,793 ...seven. 284 00:22:53,372 --> 00:22:54,930 teen! 285 00:23:02,981 --> 00:23:05,506 Joey, I'm a little shy. 286 00:23:05,884 --> 00:23:09,047 That's okay, Ross. You can ask me. 287 00:23:14,993 --> 00:23:16,961 -What do you need? -1 5. 288 00:23:17,162 --> 00:23:19,096 -Here's 10. -I got 5. 289 00:23:19,297 --> 00:23:21,390 -Thank you. -Good luck. 290 00:23:22,401 --> 00:23:25,131 I am calling your 1 7. 291 00:23:25,337 --> 00:23:27,168 What do you got? 292 00:23:37,749 --> 00:23:39,842 Full house. 293 00:23:46,224 --> 00:23:47,851 You got me. 294 00:23:58,503 --> 00:24:01,301 -That's tough to beat. -I thought we had it! 295 00:24:01,506 --> 00:24:05,408 When you don't have the cards, you don't have the cards. 296 00:24:05,610 --> 00:24:08,044 But look how happy she is. 297 00:24:17,923 --> 00:24:20,824 -Airmail. -Airplane. Airport. Airport '75! 298 00:24:21,026 --> 00:24:24,257 Airport '77! Airport '79! 299 00:24:24,863 --> 00:24:26,455 Time's up! 300 00:24:26,665 --> 00:24:29,293 Bye Bye Birdie! 301 00:24:31,136 --> 00:24:33,229 That's a bird? 302 00:24:33,438 --> 00:24:35,770 That's a bird! 303 00:24:36,475 --> 00:24:38,943 Okay, it's my turn. 304 00:24:40,445 --> 00:24:41,878 Go! 305 00:24:44,082 --> 00:24:46,516 Bean! Bean! 306 00:24:47,953 --> 00:24:50,421 The Unbearable Lightness of Being! 307 00:24:53,692 --> 00:24:55,387 That you get? 308 00:24:55,594 --> 00:24:57,858 That you get?!